


The Heart Knows

by TheWinchestergirl, ThroughtheMirrorDarkly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate History, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Love Found, Love Lost - Freeform, Lying and Secrets, Memory Loss, Romance, Violence, but in a good way, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinchestergirl/pseuds/TheWinchestergirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughtheMirrorDarkly/pseuds/ThroughtheMirrorDarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When lies and manipulations bury the truth, deadly secrets come with a high price. But the heart can never lie, the heart always knows the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Year of the Volunteer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing General Hospital. This is just for amusement only.
> 
>  
> 
> Timeline: 2011, Alternate History
> 
>  
> 
> Things You Need To Know: _Jason did not go back to Sam, Liz never went back to Lucky and the whole Nic affair did not happen. Liason has been together since 2007, and never split up. The rest of the Alternate History will be explained through out the story. :D_
> 
>  
> 
> Inspiration: Well, we’ve always been Liason fans ever since 1999 and we found fan fiction about them on here and other sites. Then we found the Georgie Johnny fan fiction and a lot of what ifs came playing inside our minds, so we decided to try our hand at things and see how it goes from there.
> 
> Also, my penname is Winchestergirl4life on ffnet, if anyone gets a bit confused.

THE HEART KNOWS 

[](http://s1084.photobucket.com/user/tigerililly/media/download%203_zpsjq8bvunw.jpg.html)

By ThroughtheMirrorDarkly 

and 

Winchestergurl4life 

* * *

CHAPTER ONE 

“The Year of the Volunteer”

It had been three years… 

Three years since her death and it still weighed down upon Johnny Zacchara’s heart heavily. So many regrets upon regrets set upon him, and he could here the depression creep up on him again no matter how many prescriptions the doctor’s gave him to keep him from sinking down in that whole. Her death…left a physical ache inside his soul, like he would always be missing a piece of himself that he would never get back. He stood there his hands braced on the porcelain sink as he stared deep into the mirror, not quite seeing the face that looked back. The last few years had been trying, especially with her gone. 

He never thought he’d be in business, in any shape or form. Shortly after Anthony had gotten Sonny to marry Claudia to take over the business, Johnny had left. The man had him kidnapped and tortured for things he had supposedly done, Johnny would not stay in the house if Sonny Corinthos was staying at. Anthony sent hounds on him, and when it became apparent that his father was ever relentless to have Johnny under his thumb he went to the only person that could help him. 

Jason Morgan. The man was having his own problems with Sonny, who had been bitter when Morgan would not hand the organization back over to him. Johnny had become his enforcer, and swore to protect him and his family since Johnny wouldn’t have a family. Not after losing her. The idea of moving on seemed so abstract. He lived, he went through day to day, but he couldn’t see being with someone else like he had been with her. Running a hand across his jaw, he felt the stumble there and went to reach for the razor when a memory hit him. 

_“I like your stubble,” she said, with a big grin on her face as she ran her fingers across his jaw._

_“Oh, really?” Johnny quirked an eyebrow._

_She gave him a smirk. “It’s sexy.”_

Johnny let out a small chuckle and he swore he could still feel her touch right now ghosting across his chin like she always did before she went to kiss him. His chuckles ceased so suddenly it seemed as if all the noise save for his breath was vacuumed right out of the room. There was only one thing that was bad about thinking about the good memories, it always led back to the inevitable one…the one where she was lying in the snow. The one where she was cold and dead and there was nothing he could do to change that. He ran his hand down his face tiredly, and let out a deep sigh before he turned heel and walked out of the bathroom. He made his way down the stairs, and grabbed his jacket off the chair before he went to the front door and pulled it open. 

He blinked in surprise at the person who had been ready to knock. “Elizabeth,” Johnny said, only faintly surprised. 

Elizabeth Webber, Jason Morgan’s fiancé and mother of his children (Cameron though not Jason’s by blood was equally loved by the mobster) stood there with one hand raised to knock and in the other hand a plate of brownies. She had shocked look on her face that was slightly comical before she blinked, and shook her head. “Hey, Johnny, I was coming here to drop this off for you,” Elizabeth said, and he could tell there was something more she wanted to say, but was hesitant. 

“And…?” Johnny prompted, eyebrow arched. He pulled the door wider open, and stepped to the side in a silent invitation. Elizabeth walked in and set the plate of brownies on the desk while her eyes looked around the familiar penthouse. It had been Jason’s for several years until Jason decided his family needed a bigger house. Not many knew Jason had moved out and got a house with Elizabeth, they did not want to draw too much attention to the fact they were together until the marriage went off without a hitch. For several years, people had tried to tear them apart and sometimes were successful. Jason and Elizabeth were determined not to let that happen once again. 

“And I wanted to know if you were coming to the Nurses Ball tonight,” Elizabeth inquired, softly. There was a look of concern plastered on her face and she twisted her hands nervously together. “I know that you have reservations about going since it’s Year of the Volunteer and who we are celebrating…I know that it wouldn’t be an easy thing. That kind of pain doesn’t go away, but I think you should go. It might be good for you.” 

Johnny sighed, heavily. “Look, Liz, I appreciate your concern…and the brownies are always welcomed,” he gave her a half smile though it felt a bit fake. “But I don’t know if I can go there. I don’t think I would be welcome and it’s hard to hear people speak about her like they truly knew her when they really didn’t. They had no true understanding about how wonderful, and great and…” He trailed off, a wistfulness and haunted look about his expression. 

“I understand,” Elizabeth nodded, sympathetically. “Just know that if you change your mind, Jason and I have bought an extra ticket and you are more than welcomed to come with us.” 

“I might,” Johnny shrugged his shoulder. “Just to keep the harpies away.” 

Elizabeth let out a laugh, her eyes rolling. “Yeah, we could use some help with that,” she stated, her arms crossed over her chest. Carly had hounded Elizabeth everyday since Jake’s paternity became public knowledge, and determined to get her “claws out of Jason”. At first, Carly tried to sue for custody on Jason’s behalf before Jason firmly shut the blond down. Then Carly had thrown women in Jason’s direction to get him away from Elizabeth, there had been Lisa Niles though she soon turned her sights onto Patrick Drake who she used to date and then there had been Abby, who quickly backed off once she realized that Elizabeth wasn’t the scheme ho that Carly had led her to believe. Those failed attempts hadn’t stopped Carly in the slightest, the blond was firmly convinced Jason would come to his senses because there was no way he truly loved Elizabeth. Even after three years of being together, Carly still hadn’t seen the light and if it weren’t for Morgan and Jocelyn (all who adored Liz much to Carly’s chagrin), Jason would have cut all ties to the blond. She was just one of many reason that their upcoming nuptials had to be kept hush hushed. 

Sam was another harpy. The woman hadn’t actively came at Jason or Elizabeth since the two gunmen incident, but that hadn’t stopped Sam from bad mouthing Elizabeth to anyone who would listen. Or when Elizabeth happened to be in the same room, Sam would make some sly comment that was supposed to hurt Elizabeth and she even revealed the truth about Jake to Monica, giving Jason’s mother an askew version of things. To this day, Monica still treated Elizabeth horrible and Jason had offered to step in several times, but Elizabeth told him not to. If Monica didn’t care enough to get Elizabeth’s side of things, then she wasn’t worth it. 

“Well, just let us know if you change your mind,” Elizabeth said, quietly. She patted his arm comfortingly as she passed him heading towards the door, and gifted him a with a smile. “Call us if you need anything, alright? Jason and I will always been there if you need someone to listen.” 

“I appreciate that,” Johnny said, a true smile on his face. “Thank you.” 

“What are friends for, right?” Elizabeth grinned. “Stay out of trouble, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” she said, opening the door. 

Johnny mocked frowned. “But there isn’t anything you wouldn’t do,” he stated, with an eyebrow arched. 

“Exactly,” Elizabeth smirked, before she shut the door behind her and Johnny just laughed. 

* * *

Anticipation buzzed through the air of Port Charles ever since Jason Morgan funded the Nurses Ball, and despite his alleged coffee business, everyone was quite pleased with its return. Jason sighed, heavily not realizing how much effort and time went into the Nurses Ball. Not that he wanted to be involved in the finer details of things, but Lucy Coe (who had come back to town after Robin and Elizabeth’s request) was determined to have him at every rehearsal. It was time like these that he really wished he could use his gun… _on himself_. “Why…” He pinched the bridge of his nose while reminding himself that this was all for a good cause. “Why am I here? I am really needed for all of this?” 

“Of course you are!” Lucy blinked, innocently. Jason knew that she was anything, but. “Surely you want to see what all you money is going towards? The stage, the backlighting, the dancers! Oh, speaking of dancing, you’d make a great dancer! You got a great form, so what do you say? I still have a spot open for you to snatch up?” Lucy talked over people and had them agreeing to things before they even knew what they were agreeing to. She was determined that Jason Morgan would be no different. 

“I’m not dancing,” Jason gave her a deadpanned. “End of discussion.” 

“Alright. What about singing?” Lucy was not one to be deterred in the slightest. When she set her mind to something, she set her mind to and darnit, she got it done. And besides, she had two hundred dollars resting on him getting up there and doing _something_. Oh, why did she have to go out drinking with Robin and make that bet? That was the last time she went on a Girl’s Night Out with the seemingly innocent brunette. 

Jason just gave a flat look. 

“O-kay. No show tunes for you,” Lucy nodded, slowly. Her eyes were narrowed as she tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Is there anything you’d get up there and consider doing?” 

“No. Not really,” Jason said, flatly. 

“Oh, come on! We can’t let this hard earned if slightly questionable procured funds go to waste!” Lucy threw up her hands, and gave him a glower to intimidate him into submission. It worked with Kevin, but Jason merely quirked a brow. Lucy sighed, setting her clip board not on the nearby table and squared her shoulders as she turned back to Jason. Chin stubbornly raised, she marched towards him and started pushing him towards the stage with little success. 

“What…what are you doing?” Jason looked down at her, eyebrows up to his hairline. 

“You are getting up on that stage if it is the last thing I do,” Lucy’s voice was strained as she continued her efforts. Her face was scrunched with determination, and finally she pulled back glaring up at him. “Fine,” she stalked over to her seat and gave him a look that made him slightly nervous. “Time to whip out the big guns. If you will not go the stage, then the stage will come to you. Dancers! Down on the floor please!” 

“What do you think you are doing?” Jason had a foreboding sensation in his stomach as the dancer came down and flanked him on all sides like they had been practicing this moment. A cold sweat broke out along his skin, and he started to shake his head. “No, no, no, no,” Jason tried to march forward, but Lucy had already hit play on the stereo. The dancers ignored him (as per instructed by Lucy earlier) and started dancing in sync around him. Jason was not having any part of this and went to get out of the way, but every time he tried to step forward one of the dancer block his way. 

He was beginning to think this was a setup, and contemplated how much trouble he would be in if he just shoved one of them out of his way. Instead, he stood there still as a statue arms crossed over his chest and staring stoically past all the people dancing around him to the ‘Moves like Jagger’. Lucy just watched thoughtfully, and nodded. “You know what,” she said, with a slight smirk and a finger pointed in Jason’s direction. “I can work with that.” 

Jason glowered at her. 

Unbeknownst to Jason, in the corner peeking around the curtain Robin and Epiphany watched barely containing their laughter. Robin pulled her cell phone out, and whispered with a giggle, “I have to take pictures! I can’t help myself!” 

Epiphany snorted, her cell phone already out in her hand and she gave Robin a look, her dark eyes gleaming with amusement. “I’m taking video,” the Head nurse said, and the two of them dissolved into their quiet laughter. 

* * *

Elizabeth was getting ready for the Nurses Ball, while picking up the boys toys from the floor. It was kind of sad to know that in just a few days that she would be completely moved out of here, the home that Emily helped her find. But it was firmly closing the dark chapter of her life then and moving on with Jason into their future. She would be leaving everything, but necessities behind. Dr. Collins felt that it would be easy for her to get a fresh start because it was the past that held her back from doing what she wanted. How many times had the Spencers played on their history with her to get what they wanted? How many times had everyone done that? 

But not Jason. Jason was her light. She had loved him since 1999, and never stopped no matter who came into her life. She had spent years trying to deny it, trying to reason with herself that it couldn’t happen, but in the end, Jason had broken down all the walls she had built up. Elizabeth didn’t regret it for one moment. 

“Thank you,” Elizabeth gave a sigh of relief that the nanny had no trouble watching the kids all night. Jason hired a nanny, even though Elizabeth protested it. The woman was nice, though Elizabeth did not call on her a lot. She still felt that she should take of her kids herself, but on night’s like tonight when her and Jason would get time alone, she was grateful Jason hired her. “I really appreciate you offering to watch the kids. It means a lot.” Elizabeth opened her mouth to express her thanks once more when a sharp knock on her door made her pause. Her brow furrowed as she tossed the door a look because she wasn’t expecting anyone. “Thanks again. Bye.” 

She ended the call, tossing the phone onto the couch and stalked over to the door. She twisted the handle and pulled it open and only by sheer will did she not slam it shut in Carly’s face. “What are you doing here, Carly?” Elizabeth asked, dryly. Carly didn’t answer her, just shoved her way past Elizabeth and into the house. “By all means come in,” Elizabeth said, sarcastically. “My house is your house.” 

“Where is Jason?” Carly cut in impatiently. 

“Out,” Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest. “What are you doing here, Carly?” She knew that Carly was after something. The blond would never change, and never stop trying to drag Jason around like he was her lapdog. Elizabeth had tried to explain that they could both exist in Jason’s life, but the other woman wouldn’t hear of it. She deemed that Michael and her were Jason’s real family, that Elizabeth and her ‘bastards’ were just substitutes. Jax hadn’t been particularly happy to overhear that so the blond had been on her best behavior in the recent weeks. Elizabeth had a feeling that was about to change. 

Carly arched a cool brow as she stared down at Elizabeth. She didn’t understand the appeal of Elizabeth Webber. She was a flat chest twit that was not woman enough for Jason, and despite how many times she tried to show Jason that, Jason just ignored her. It was all her fault that Jason was pulling away. “I got Jason’s ticket for the Nurses Ball, so he could sit with his real family,” Carly said, an ice cold edge to her smirk. 

Years ago, Carly’s words would have stung. Now, Elizabeth shrugged them off because after a long talk Elizabeth and Jason had clear all the doubts and insecurities between them years ago. She would not let Carly try to resurrect them now. “His real family? You mean, you and Sonny?” Elizabeth commented, looking as if she were bemused. “The man who betrayed him, and the woman who won’t let him be happy unless she is at his beck and call and has no real life of his own? Is that what you are saying? Jason knows who his family is, Carly, and you haven’t be apart of it for a long time.” 

“You know nothing about Jason,” the blond snapped. 

“I know more than you ever have,” Elizabeth folded her arms over her chest. “And that’s what this is really all about isn’t Carly? All the bluster? All the rants and screams? It’s because Jason let me into places of his heart that he would never allow you. That he loves me and I love him and no matter how hard you try…all your schemes, and your liars, and all the things you’ve done over years have _never_ been able to break that connection,” she said, not wilting under the glare. She would not keep her silence and take the high road. She did that for years, and it had sent her to rock bottom. If it hadn’t been for Jason, she would have never had found herself again. 

Carly flushed, angrily. “You think that you have it all, don’t you? The house, the kids, the man,” the blond placed her hands on her hips. “That easily all get taken away. Jason will wake up and see you for what you are. A lying, manipulative, miserable whore and when that day comes, I will be there waiting. Hell, I’ll even throw a party to celebrate your fall off of the pedestal that you stand on with your holier than thou attitude.” 

Elizabeth arched a brow, a jolt of suspicion rolling through. “I may not be perfect, Carly. I have never claimed to be, but even on my worst day…I will never compare to you. Now, is that all?” She asked, sardonically. Before the blond had a chance to reply, she continued on, “Good. Now leave before I have Milo make you.” 

Milo came out of the kitchen where he had been having lunch, and had his arms crossed over his chest waiting for Elizabeth to give him the signal to toss Carly out on her ass. 

“What’s the matter, Muffin?” Carly taunted, making no movement towards the door. She wasn’t about to back down. “Can’t fight your own battles? Have to have your guards do you dirty work?” 

“Oh, I would love to wipe the floor with you and take some of those horrible extensions as a trophy, but I learned something a long time ago, Carly. You know what that was?” Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest while she gave Carly an overly sweet smile. “You aren’t worth my time. You put all this effort into hating me, trying to make me miserable as you? And you know what? I don’t spare you a thought. Milo, if you please,” Elizabeth turned to go up the stairs and finish getting ready when Carly lunged at her. Luckily, Milo was quick and grabbed Carly around the middle hauling the screeching woman towards the door. 

“You just wait! You just--” 

Milo shoved Carly out the door and shut it. The lock slid into place with a satisfying click, and Milo looked at Elizabeth. “You know I have to tell Jason about this,” Milo warned her, with a wince. 

“I know. I was going to talk to Jason about it myself,” Elizabeth said, with a light frown. “I think Carly is up to something and a scheming Carly is never a good thing. Especially not with everything that is going on.” 

* * *

The evening came by too quick for Johnny’s liking. He found himself standing in front of the Metrocourt in a suit and tie, the past few hours were a blur for him where he wavered back and forth on whether to show up at the Nurses Ball at all. In the end, he had caved. He knew not only did he have an obligation to be there for Jason, as his lead enforcer to have his back incase anything happened. He also owed it to her to be here for her. To honor her memory in the best way he could. He visited her grave when he could. No one had known about his relationship with her, keeping it quiet because no one would have approved. Looking back on it now, Johnny should have shouted it to the world and kept her safe from the get go instead sneaking around in the shadows. He swallowed thickly and drew in a deep breath and said, “Here goes nothing.” 

And he stepped through the doors.


	2. Things of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and kudos! :D

CHAPTER TWO

“Things of the Heart”

* * *

Jason stared deadpanned at his reflection in the mirror and reminded himself that this was for a good cause. Taking a deep breath, he reached up to messed with the red tie. He could deal with the tie, but he wasn’t sure about the tie. He didn’t like the restriction around his neck, never had. It made him feel like he could breath, back to those memories of when he first woke up from his coma. Those high neck shirts and ties that he was forced to wear. It was a slightly claustrophobic feeling that welled up inside of him though he fought against it as best as he could. 

Elizabeth strode down from the stairs in a red silk strapless gown with an encrusted bodice, and the skirt of the gown moved with a hypnotic fluidity. Her hair had been swept up out of her face, and the soft brunette waves flowed down her back. “You know,” she spoke up when she saw him staring into the mirror with such a look of concentration on his face, “I never thought I would see you in a tux other than our soon to be wedding day. Or court,” she added, in afterthought with a good natured grin. 

Jason turned his head towards her, and felt all the air rush out of him. Seeing Elizabeth always left him speechless, and today was no exception. She was a vision of beauty and he wondered how he ever got so lucky to have her in his life and able to make it work. “Beautiful,” his voice soft and filled with reverences. Elizabeth looked down slightly sheepish, a flush of pink staining both of her cheeks. She never did know how beautiful she was to him. She walked over towards him, and his hands found their way on her arms, as if to remind himself that she was indeed real and this was not some dream. Not that he had dreams, but if he could…they would always be of Elizabeth and their family. 

“You look pretty handsome yourself,” she commented, running a sly eye of him as her lips quirked into a soft smile. Her fingers came to rest upon the tie, and she saw through to his discomfort. Without another word, she pulled the tie off. 

“What are you doing?” Jason eyed her, a fondness shining in his eyes as he watched her. 

“You didn’t like. You don’t have to wear,” Elizabeth stated, simply. 

“Good,” Jason nodded, a hint of mischievous smirk on his lips. “Now what about the rest of the suit?” He asked, and watched Elizabeth chuckle lightly. 

“We don’t have time for me to take it off now,” Elizabeth told him, tapping a finger to his chest lightly. “But play your cards right, mister, and I might be incline to help you take it off later on tonight.” 

“Oh, really?” Jason quirked up an eyebrow intrigued. 

“Mhmm,” Elizabeth nodded, with a coy smile. 

Jason smiled back. He had his own plans for tonight, the weight in his right jacket pocket reminded him. His brows creased and he looked straight at Elizabeth’s eyes always amazed by the love shining in them and he knew he couldn’t wait until later. Before he knew what he was doing he pulled the velvet covered box out of his pocket and held it up to her. 

Surprise flashed through her eyes, and she placed a hand to her heart. “Jason,” Elizabeth breathed out, stunned. 

“I know you said no engagement ring, but I…I’ve had this for a long time,” Jason looked down, an uncharacteristic blush upon his face. “And it belongs to no one, but you,” Jason told her, raising his eyes to meet hers. His hand gently reached up and touched her chin, marveling as the silky soften of it. He had always been in love with Elizabeth, no matter how much he had tried to deny it. He had fallen in love with her back in 1999, and he had left knowing that she was too young and still too wrapped in grief to see what was between them for what it was. When he had came back, despite Lucky’s resurrection…it was still there as strong as ever. Even through all the crap with Courtney, Lucky, Ric, Zander, and Sam, it was there between them. He had always loved Elizabeth. “I, uh, I had it made in Italy,” Jason told her, as he withdrew his hand so he could open the jewelry box to show her the ring. 

The band was a white silver metal band with tiny diamonds on either side of a red oval shaped stone. “It’s…it’s the same color of the red glass,” Elizabeth recalled faintly, emotions welled up in her throat. It was the exact same shade as the red glass that Jason had brought her back from Italy, and she had later foolish broken. 

“It’s part of the reason that I chose it,” Jason admitted, with a half smile on his face. 

“The other part?” Elizabeth tore her eyes away from the ring and looked at him, with so much love that it hurt. 

“It reminded me of you,” Jason told her, simply. 

Elizabeth drew in a sharp breath, feeling tears of happiness burn in the corner of her eyes and she tried to blink them away before they could fall. Her hands shook as she held onto his arm for the strength to stand up. “I don’t understand,” her voice very faint and small. “I thought we didn’t want anyone to know?” 

“I thought so too, but the more I thought about it the more I knew we should let everyone know. We shouldn’t have to continue to hide, Elizabeth. We promised each other that we wouldn’t, but we haven’t committed completely to it. This is me,” Jason pulled the ring out of the box before he took her hand and delicately slid it on her ring finger, “completely committing myself to you…to our family and our future.” 

Elizabeth sniffled, staring at the ring for a moment longer before she reached up and grabbed his face between her hands then sealing her lips over his. She put how much love and emotion she felt into that kiss and Jason responded in kind. The kiss lasted for a minute longer, but when they pulled apart, Jason rested his forehead against hers. Elizabeth gave a watery chuckle after a long moment of silence, and Jason smiled slightly. “What’s so funny?” He demanded, giving a light tug on a stray curl. 

“It’s just…” Elizabeth gave another chuckle pressing her fingers to her mouth. “It’s just for someone who is not known for his way with words and being a romantic…you constantly surprise me.” 

“That’s good, right?” He raised a brow. 

“Very good,” Elizabeth agreed, giving him another quick kiss then she pulled back, staring deep into his eyes. “I’m completely committed to you, too.” 

“I know,” Jason said. 

“I know you do, but I wanted you to hear me say it,” Elizabeth said, a half smile on her face. “Now, let’s get going. If we aren’t there soon, Lucy will come hunting for us and I don’t think you’d want that.” 

Jason grimaced. “No. I wouldn’t.” 

* * *

The room was startling quiet. 

Balloons and ribbons hung up in the rafter in blue and silvers. The people had went all out for the Nurses Ball, and he could see the effort and love that everyone had put into it. It left a bittersweet taste in the back of his mouth as he walked across the floor, savoring his solitude here for as long as it would last. Everyone was busy with the red carpet, and Lucy let him in after he made it very clear that he would not be participating in the joys of the red carpet. She had given him a glare, and huffed and puffed, but finally relented. He walked away quickly as she mumbled out a tirade about stubborn, uptight mobsters underneath her breath. 

He took in a deep breath, and stepped towards the wall. It had been made into a mural of pictures of volunteers from General Hospitals from all the years. He even spotted a couple of a very young Elizabeth in an elf costume with Jason beside her. Only fools missed the look of adoration on Jason’s face as he looked at Elizabeth, even all the way back then. His dark eyes flickered from picture to picture until they fell upon one that made his heart clench painfully in his chest. He reached out, his finger tracing the face that he loved so much. 

“Georgie,” he breathed out, his voice raw with pain. He could remember the first time he met Georgie Jones like it was yesterday. _The pain in his wrist was numbing, a punishment for trying to run away again from Trevor and his father . Johnny had to sit there for two whole days before his father allowed him to go to General Hospital for aid and now he sat there in the waiting room as patiently as he could. It appeared his father’s reputation proceeded him because the blond nurse at the hub gave him a dirty look, and promptly ignored him. He tried to keep his cool, and went up there to ask if the doctor could see him. The nurse informed him, coolly that the doctor would be with him when he could. That had been a half an hour ago._

_He hadn’t realized someone was staring at him, until a shadow fell across him. He looked up, and found himself staring into the most beautiful hazel eyes that he had ever seen in his entire life. He could feel his heart skip a beat as he took in the light honey colored hair that cupped her gently jaw line, and she looked down at him with a frown. “You got something you want to say?” He asked, gruffly then winced. ‘Yeah, that was suave,’ he thought to himself. ‘Make an ass of yourself before you even know her name.’_

_“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stare or bother you. It’s just…I couldn’t help, but notice that you’ve been here a long time,” she commented, and her voice was just like the look in her eyes. Compassionate and kind, but he noted the strength underneath them. This was no wilting flower. This woman was a fighter, and he bet she could give him a run for his money given the chance. The thought made him smile slightly._

_“Doctor’s busy,” he said, with a shrug._

Her frown deepened. “I came by here thirty minutes ago, and you were here. The doctors aren’t that busy, there is no reason that you shouldn’t have been seen,” she said, her voice firm with disapproval and a flush of indignation on his behalf colored her cheeks. 

_Johnny was immediately intrigued. “So you noticed me?” He arched an eyebrow with his best devil may care smile upon his lips._

_The corner of her lips turned up into a reluctant smile. “Kind of hard not to,” she told him, her flush deepening as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face. “Here. I’m going to talk to the nurse and figure out what’s going on.”_

_She went to turn when Johnny reached out. He caught her by the arm, his grip gentle and she looked down at him with surprise. He stared up at her, like he had never seen anything like her before. And he hadn’t. She was so far different than any woman that he had ever seen before. She was…light and beautiful in ways that he had only thought could be found in books or in movies. “You…” He licked his lips. “You don’t have to do that.”_

_“I don’t,” she agreed, a soft smile on her face. “But I want to.”_

_And she slipped right out of his grasp. He watched her go, his hands curling as if to capture the warmth of her skin and keep it with him as his heart seemed to thud in his chest. He watched her go up the desk and talk to the nurse. He felt a moment of panic when he saw the word “mobster” form on the blonde nurse’s lips, and a sense of hopelessness filled him when the young woman looked back at him. He was shocked to find no disdain written in her gaze. Shock and surprise, but no hint of derision. He watched her turn back around, and he practically see the righteous anger exuding from her._

_He watched as she turned the blond nurse into a flustering mess, and when the nurse went to find a doctor, his savoir turned around and walked towards him. “The doctor will see you in just a minute,” she told him, with a hint of a smug smile._

_‘So I was right,’ Johnny thought, with approval. ‘Underneath all that composure and put togetherness there is a fire.’ He had a feeling this woman was probably know as the good girl to all her friends and family. He also had a feeling that few got to see the fiery woman that he had just seen._

_“Thank you,” Johnny said, gratefully._

_“Your welcome,” she gave him another smile. “I’m Georgie, by the way.”_

_“Johnny,” he gave her his name quickly._

_Georgie looked down for a brief second, a smile on her lips before she looked back at him. “See you around, Johnny,” she said, her voice sweet and soft and he felt something deep inside yearn to hear her speak more. But she didn’t say anything else, she gave him one last smile then walked away. He twisted in his seat and watched her get into the elevator. As the doors slid closed, a large smile split his face. ___

“I gotta get to know that girl.” 

And he had. It seemed like gravity, pulling him and Georgie together. Not many people even knew they were in each other’s orbits, and even fewer knew that they were in a relationship. Sometimes it felt like they were moving to fast, and other times it felt like they had been together for a lifetime. Johnny had found something in Georgie that he hadn’t thought he would ever find. A soul mate. He was so certain of his future with Georgie that he had even had an engagement ring already made just waiting for the right moment. 

The right moment never came. 

On a cold winter’s night, Georgie had been stolen from the world. Stolen from him, and left a whole in his heart that nothing would ever heal. He clenched his eyes tightly, and held back the fresh wave of tears. Her death had shaken him, and had nearly broken him. He had been waiting for death, but Jason Morgan had stepped in and given him a purpose. A decent living even if it wasn’t exactly legal. It was more decent than the one his father had planned for him, or the one that Claudia tried to force upon him. 

“What the hell are you doing in here?” A shrill voice from behind him demanded. 

Johnny winced, recognizing the voice immediately. “Ah, Maxie,” he turned towards the blond. Maxie had never been in the know of his and Georgie’s relationship, but Johnny always knew the blond suspected it. The blond had always been too selfish and self absorbed and took her sister for granted. “I knew I would hear your dulcet tones sooner or later. Too bad it wasn’t later,” he stated, turning to her with a very insincere smile on his face. 

“I asked, what the hell are you doing here?” Maxie crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at him. 

“Standing,” Johnny said, simply. 

“You know what I mean,” the blond snapped. 

“I know what you mean,” Johnny nodded, a shrug of his shoulders as he slid his hands into his tux pockets. “I just don’t owe you any sort of real explanation. Now if you will excuse me…” he made to make his away around her, but Maxie stepped in his path. He breathed out through his nose resisting the impulse to throttle the blonde, and he glowered down at her. “What now?” He demanded, not too nicely. 

“Why were staring at Georgie’s picture like that?” Maxie placed her hands on her hips, and her eyes gleamed with some kind of triumphant. Though whatever she thought she had won was lost on Johnny. 

“I was looking at all the pictures,” Johnny lied, his eyes narrowing. “Don’t you have better things to do than bother me? Or have you come up with some other allegations to go running to Mac about?” Over the past through years the blond had been trying her damnest to get him into trouble with the law, but Mac never found anything. This attitude had destroyed several relationships Maxie had formed, most of the budding friendship with Spinelli. Spinelli had stuck up for the ‘Former Son of Darkness’ and the blond one had quickly turned on him. After awhile it had gotten so out of hand, Johnny finally threatened a restraining order to get the blonde to back off. 

“Don’t give me that load of crap,” Maxie said, heatedly. “You were looking at Georgie’s picture, and I want to know why.” 

“Why?” Johnny glowered. 

“Yes!” Maxie practically snarled. 

“Fine. Here is why,” Johnny stated, with a tone in his voice that sounded like he was merely talking of the weather. Maxie didn‘t deserve the truth, at least not in Johnny’s eyes. “Georgie was a nice person, and even when she didn’t have to be she was nice to me. I was just innocently reminiscing over it all.” 

“There is nothing innocent about you,” Maxie snapped, not believing Johnny for an instant. “And if you think I’m going to buy that than you are obviously more stupid--” 

“What is going on here?” 

* * *

“Okay! Okay! I know, but these are supposed to be red tulips not red roses! I know we are going live in ten minutes that’s why I telling you to hurry up and fix it!” Lucy Coe was going out of her mind. Why couldn’t people every get anything right? She was running up and down the fifty foot long red carpet as everyone was putting everything together trying to make last minute adjustments, and she was going out of her mind. The media was already parked, and getting ready. There was a line of people around the block just waiting to strut their stuff down the carpet, and Lucy told herself that when this all over she deserved a good massage. Hell, she deserved a whole week paid vacation to a Hawaii resort with five star room service, and men that looked like Richard Armitage to wait on her hand and foot. Drawing in a deep breath as Lucy tried to dredge her inner strength, she said into her headset, “Alright, people. Be polite, be professional and made this year no one will forget.” Afterward underneath her breath, she muttered to herself, “Crossing fingers for no wardrobe malfunctions.” 

Lucy turned just in time to the first car to pull up and she practically squealed when she saw the door open, and Jason step out. She lifted the hem of her dress so she could rush over as Jason helped Elizabeth out of the car. “And look who it is?” She said, brightly and ignored the grimace that crossed Morgan’s features entirely. “The man and woman of the hour! Just in time for the red carpet to be the first ones on our red carpet!” 

Jason’s grimace worsened, and Elizabeth did not blame them. Ever since Jake, their lives had been the speculation of tabloids and magazines. The most popular ones run by Kate Howard and some guy named Victor Lord from Landview. Elizabeth cleared her throat, and put on what she hoped was a decent smile. “Actually,” Elizabeth piped up, “we were hoping to avoid the red carpet and go right in, so if you don’t mind--” she tried to tug Jason around the other woman, but Elizabeth had a feeling Lucy was not going to give in that easily. 

“Nonsense!” Lucy would not hear of it. “You two are the people who made all of this possible. I mean without you the Nurses’ Ball wouldn’t even be happening, without Elizabeth’s persistent in spite of all of Monica’s…well, you know,” Lucy waved off, not wishing to revisit that headache. Honestly, Jason’s mother needed to get her head out of her ass and quickly if she really wanted a spot in Jason’s life. “And it wouldn’t have happened without the money that you, Jason, generously donated. The Nurses Ball used to be…a time when everyone put aside every petty arguments and took time to come together to do something that mattered. Port Charles needed some of that, and that’s happening because of the two of you. You deserve some recognition for it all.” 

“I’ve had enough recognition,” Jason stated, awkwardly tugging on his ear. It was a nervous habit of his that he didn’t realize he did, and Elizabeth found it was just another thing she loved about him. 

“Oh, come on. Don’t be a spoilsport. Just a couple of pictures, and I will make sure you get up the red carpet without any reporters stopping you? Please? For me?” Lucy batted her eyelashes in an over exaggerated manner, and Elizabeth pressed her lips to hold back a snort of laughter. Jason looked at Lucy deadpanned, but he sighed. “I’ll take that sigh as a victory,” Lucy said, with a smug grin as Elizabeth bit back chuckles while Jason just shook his head. “Just hang out here a moment, and my assistant will tell you when to start walking! You won’t regret this!” 

As she walked away, Jason muttered under his breath, “Already am.” He then turned his blue eyes on Elizabeth, and asked very seriously, “Can you tell me how we ended up doing this again?” 

“It’s for a good cause,” she reminded, with a smile. 

Jason sighed. “Good cause or not, I will be glad when it is over,” he stated, wrapping his arm around her waist as she leaned into him. She fit against his side as if she were made for him, like two pieces of a puzzle fitting perfectly together. He was running his fingers through her hair as their car pulled up, and another pulled in. Jason felt a tremble of tension rush down his spine, recognizing the driver as Sonny’s. 

“What’s the matter?” Elizabeth felt the shift in the air, and glanced up at Jason worriedly. 

“Sonny,” he whispered, his mouth barely moving as one of the PR assistants walked forward to open the car door. Even though his eyes were focused on the long stretch of red before him, he was keenly aware of Sonny stepping out of the car. His face was thinner and the circles underneath his eyes darker than the last time Jason saw him. His suit seemed to be hanging off of him, and wearing him instead of the other way around. A stab of concern went through him that he couldn’t help. No matter how much had happened between them, there was a part of Jason that would always be concerned for the man he once called brother. 

Of course any sense of concern instantly vanished at the sight of Claudia Zacharra on his arm, replaced with a rush of pure hatred that Jason only reversed for a few select people. Jason would never be able to understand how Sonny could stomach being with the woman who put Michael in that hospital bed. One he had yet to get out of. Jason would never forget it, and if he had his way Claudia would be dead. He felt Elizabeth shift uncomfortably beside him, and he knew she was hoping they could get through this without Sonny making a scene. 

Elizabeth kept her chin carefully raised, because Claudia was like a shark and would strike if she smelt blond. The brunette was a vicious as she was beautiful, and had made several attempt to seduce Jason. Even after her marriage to Sonny. Claudia had made vicious comments to Elizabeth while the nurse was working on more than one occasion, stating the mousy nurse had no idea how to handle a real man like Jason. Elizabeth didn’t know what stunned her more, being attacked by a woman who knew little to nothing about her or the gall it took Claudia to show up when she knew their were guards that would report back to Jason. Claudia was reckless, uncaring about who she hurt much like Sonny had become which made the coffee business all that more tense. She reached down, slipping her fingers through Jason and gave a comforting squeeze as the other couple approached. 

“Jason,” Sonny came to a halt with a couple of feet between him and them. “I’m surprised to see you here.” 

“Surprised?” Jason doubted that. “I helped fund and Elizabeth helped organize this event. Why should it be surprise that we showed up, Sonny?” 

“That’s…that’s not what I meant,” Sonny said, his fingers rubbing his chin as Claudia eyed Jason’s arm looped around Elizabeth’s waist with a glare. “I just meant that these events aren’t exactly your kind of thing.” 

Jason stared, unblinking for a long moment wondering exactly what Sonny was up to by playing nice. “They aren’t, but as Elizabeth said it’s for a good cause,” Jason stated, tonelessly. His blue eyes gave nothing of what he was feeling away, and Elizabeth hated it when he shut himself down. 

“Good cause or not, if you aren’t comfortable then the one that you _love_ wouldn’t force you into going,” Claudia couldn’t resist making the snide comment, and the disgust written in her voice when she said love was not lost on Jason or Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth fingers tightened around Jason’s hand when she felt him bristle. “No one forces Jason to do anything,” she stated, her voice composed to be polite. She was not about to let Claudia to get to her. “If you knew him at all, you would know that.” 

“Oh, I think I know him well enough,” Claudia stated, letting her tone imply that she knew Jason quite personally. Her dark eyes raked over Jason then flickered to Elizabeth, taking a look at the red dress. “What a lovely red dress. It’s a surprising choice for you,” Claudia said, a cutting smirk on his face. “Given your history and all.” 

Elizabeth felt her mouth drop in shock, and she could feel the rage that poured off of every pore of Jason as he stood stock steel. It took every ounce of control not to lung at Claudia and strangle her on the spot. Sonny’s expression twisted with no small of anger for what Claudia meant was not lost on him either, and he inclined his head in a silent goodbye while he forcibly tugged Claudia along with him. 

Jason glowered at the pair before he turned towards Elizabeth, and his cold expression melted away into concern. “Are you alright?” He asked, very serious. He should have killed Claudia when he had the chance. 

“I’m fine,” Elizabeth said, coming out of her shock. At Jason’s look, she mustered up a half smile for him. “Really. I am. I’ve dealt with that part of my past. I’ve accepted it happened, and I didn’t let it break me. I was just shocked. No one has ever tried to use it to hurt me like that before. Not even Sam or Carly stooped that low.” 

“Yes, they did. They just did it in a different way,” Jason stated, darkly. Overhead grey clouds began to build, and there was a faint rumble of thunder in the distance. “Looks like it might rain,” he commented, softly. It was an attempt to steer the conversation away from such sour subjects. 

“Yeah. Lucy was afraid of that,” Elizabeth said, relaxing against them as she watched the people scramble about to get the tents up to shield everyone from the rain. “But it seems like nothing they can’t held.” 

“I suppose so,” Jason nodded. 

* * *

“What is going on here?” Lulu had thought some of the decorators got into a fight again when she heard raised voices, and as Lucy’s volunteer (though it was more of a draft than volunteer), she had to handle such squabbles. She was surprised for a half a moment to see Johnny and Maxie at each others throats. “Johnny, what are you doing here?” Lulu’s brows crinkled in confusion as her lips turned downward in a frown. 

“Lucy let me in,” Johnny commented. “Wanted to talk to the security. Make sure everything was good,” he explained, and it was a half truth. He had been looking for the security to go over everything when he got caught reminiscing over the photos of Georgie. 

“Why?” Maxie asked, scathingly. “Should we be worried that the Nurses Ball is going to turn into another mob shoot out? Wouldn’t be the first time that the mob has ruined an evening.” 

“Maxie,” Lulu looked shocked. 

“What?” Maxie shrugged, unrepentantly. “It’s the truth.” 

Johnny pinched the bridge of his brow. “Jason funded this whole thing if it has escaped your notice, Maxie,” Johnny stated, his tone very terse. “The security is also on loan from Jason’s company, and as head of that security, it is my job to check in and make sure everything is secure and safe for everyone.” 

“Since when have you ever cared about someone other than yourself?” Maxie suddenly raged, something he said had clearly made her temper snap. “If you had cared one ounce about…” She cut off abruptly, and drew in a ragged breath. She gave Johnny one last venomous look before she stormed past Lulu and out the door. Lulu stood there stunned, while Johnny had his head bowed staring at his shoes, his jaw clenched painfully. He had always known that Maxie had suspected that he had been close to Georgie, and knew that her anger stemmed from a mistaken belief that it was Georgie’s connection to Johnny that had been at fault for it all. Maxie was never able to accept that it was Cooper who had been the Text Message Killer. 

“Do you mind…if I ask what that was all about?” Lulu asked, hesitantly. Her brows were furrowed with concern and she looked at him with wide blue eyes. 

“It was nothing,” Johnny shrugged. 

“It didn’t look like nothing,” Lulu said, her arms crossed over her chest lightly. “Look I know that we aren’t close friends. We haven’t been for a very long time, but if you ever need an ear or something I would listen.” 

Johnny stood there for a long moment, and drew in a deep breath. He tunneled his fingers through his hair before he turned towards her. “We were talking about Georgie,” he admitted, and after he said that he saw a flash of shock and pain cross Lulu’s face. 

“Oh,” Lulu murmured, her eyes downcast. “Yeah…I suppose with the whole theme…I understand it. It must be a touchy subject for Maxie,” she brushed, a strand of hair out of her face as her heart plummeted into her stomach. 

“I suppose,” was all Johnny said. 

“I’ve been thinking about her, too, actually,” Lulu admitted, with a chuckle that sounded more sad than happy. “I know that sounds strange considering Georgie and I were far from close, but she…she was a good person. She was the best kind of person actually. After all I did to her, and she still forgave me. She wanted to be my friend and I stupidly held onto the grudge.” Lulu blinked her eyes, genuine regret shining in them as she swallowed thickly. “I regret it. That I was never make things right with her before she…” Lulu looked over at the mural for a long moment before she cleared her throat. “Well, I have to go get ready then I have to make sure Lucy doesn’t have a wardrobe malfunction.” 

Johnny nodded his head, not trusting his voice as Lulu bid him farewell. He didn’t trust himself not to scream, or hit something when she talked about Georgie. When everyone talked about Georgie, they talked about how good, how selfless Georgie was and Johnny just wanted to scream that he knew that. He knew all about Georgie. He knew how wonderful and caring she was. How she put everyone else before herself. He knew how she looked when she smiled, truly smiled. How she always seemed so full of life and passion. How she had made his life a bright place when all he had known was darkness, and ever since she had died…it had been a hard battle to pull himself out of the dark once more. He let out a haggard breath, and looked up at the ceiling not really seeing it. “I miss you, Georgie,” he breathed out, his voice shaking. “I miss you so much.” 

He was so lost in his grief that he didn’t notice the person who lingered at the doorway, listening before they silently walked away. 

* * *

The bus sped across the pavement at a languid pace, and she stared out the window watching the scenery pass by with an idle interest. Her golden honey hair had been swept back out of her face, and she let out a long shaky breath. Her heartbeat fluttered with all the force of a hummingbird’s, and she swallowed thickly, more than a little trepidation coursing though her veins. In her right hand, she clutched two tickets tightly with the labeled destination, _Port Charles._

“Almost there,” she whispered out, running her hand through the hair of the three old girl nestled tightly against her side like she belonged there. “We’re almost there. We are almost safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF CHAPTER!  
> Hoped you all enjoyed!  
> Rrs are appreciated.


	3. Welcome to the Nurses Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS, bookfreak25, notdonefighting and 3 guests! You are all wonderful and amazing! Thank you. :D

CHAPTER THREE 

"Welcome to the Nurses Ball"

* * *

Cameras flashed. The noise level was almost deafening as the red carpet went underway. "We bring you live from the red carpet at the 2011 Nurses Ball. It had been ten years since the last Nurses Ball, and thanks to the generous donation of Jason Morgan the famed Port Charles tradition back to life with a theme that not only informs and education people on HIV, AIDS, and much more. This year it also is to celebrates all the hospital volunteers throughout the years. A wonderful theme, don't you think Jeff?" A female reporter turned towards her co-host with a wide smile. 

"Indeed it is, Alice. There are few who are under appreciated like the hospital volunteers and I hear rumors that the hospital is thinking of resurrected the much needed volunteer program," Jeff said, into the camera with an award winning smile. His eyes then flickered down the carpet, and he said, "And look who it is? The man that all this possible, Jason Morgan. Looking rather dapper, isn't he?" 

"He is, and his long time girlfriend Elizabeth Webber is just a vision, isn't she?" Alice stated, as the couple made their way down the carpet with a few smiles and waves towards the cameras. "Does anyone know who her designer is?" 

"I believe it is a Liberty Designs original," Jeff stated. 

"Oh, I love her dresses! She is such a fantastic designer," Alice stated, with approval shining in her eyes. "Next on the red carpet is Sonny Corinthos, local coffee importer with his lovely wife next to him. I believe she is wearing a daring black dress by Tony Bowls! She looks fabulous, doesn't she?" 

Lucy who had been watching from the tent snorted underneath her breath. "About as fabulous as a viper about to eat somebody's head off," she muttered, with an eye roll. "Can we have someone move them along? Preferable before someone gets shot, please and thank you." 

There were several couples that walked down the red carpet that evening. Lulu and Dante. Robin and Patrick. Alexis and Mac, a bit surprising on that one. Kelly Lee and her newest boy toy. Jax and Carly, though Jax looked distinctly uncomfortable at the way that Carly tried to cling onto him when she so much as expected another woman looking in his direction. Sam walked up the Red Carpet with Maxie at her side, neither of them appeared to have a date. Needless to say that the 2011, Nurses Ball was turning into a complete success. It only took an hour for the red carpet to wrap up, and Lucy thanked God for her phenomenal management skills. The stage had been set for the first routine, and the spotlight came to life signaling for her to go out on stage. 

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Lucy walked out on stage in a beautiful strapless black gown, and an award winning smile upon her face as the crowd gave her an applause. When the applause died down, Lucy looked out at the crowd with a pleased grin on her face. "Ladies and gentlemen, it my pleasure to welcome you all to the 2011 Nurses' Ball!" Cheers and claps came from all around, the enthusiasm in the air just made it all exciting. Lucy clapped her hands together, delicately so she didn't hit the mike too loudly. "Yes, yes, it is very exciting. We held the very first Nurses Ball in 1994, and that makes this our 17th anniversary. We did miss quite a few years, but I think the show we have tonight will more than make up for that. We have been brought back here, and that is all thanks to generous hearts of Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber." 

Another round of applause, while Jason scratched his neck nervously. Elizabeth smiled at him, and held his hand underneath the table. Carly crossed her arms over her chest, with a sour expression on her face from the other side of the room while Sam merely rolled her eyes. Sonny clapped politely, but Claudia kept her hands firmly in her lap while she let out a little scoff. The excitement was not dimmed in the slightest by the few sour faces in the room, and Lucy was practically bouncing in her heels. "And I want to thank you all for buying tickets and being here tonight because all the money raised tonight will go Amfar, and Shriners Hospital. Amfar was founded in 1985 and is dedicated to ending the global AIDS epidemic through innovative research. They are one of the leading fighters in this battle with this devastating disease. 

"Now, Shriners Hospitals for Children is a highly specialized pediatric surgical care hospital, and is one of the world's preeminent hospitals in treatment of children with severe burns and complex skin conditions. Shriners mission is to help children regardless of their parents ability to pay, and to make sure all children get the care they deserve," Lucy explained about the hospital and it's dedication to children in need. "Now, let's get this party started and raise some money for them, shall we?" Lucy smiled. "The Nurses Ball is starting out with General Hospital's very own Dr. Patrick Drake, and his lovely wife, Dr. Robin Scopio! Whoo!" 

Lucy exited stage right, and the blue curtain raised up revealing Patrick dressed in a black leather jacket and jeans with a pair of sunglasses on his face. The music started, and a few cheers came from the crowd as Patrick started singing. 

_Just shoot for the stars,_

_If it feels right,_

_And aim for my heart,_

_If you feel like,_

_And take me away and make it ok,_

_I sweat I'll behave_ ," Patrick sang into the microphone, with a mischievous smile and wink over at Robin who sauntered on stage in a tight little blue dress that showed off her legs. 

_You wanted control,_

_So we waited,_

_I put on a show,_

_No I make it_ ," Robin sang, while waltzing up to Patrick and running her hand down his chest in a suggestive manner while fluttering her eyelashes up at him. 

_You say I'm a kid,_

_My ego is big,_

_I don't give a shhh_ ," Patrick sung while him and Robin fell into a dance while they both sang the next lines of the song together as the some of the audience were swaying in their seats along with beat of the song. 

_"And it goes like this,_

_Take me by the tongue,_

_And I'll know you,_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk,_

_And I'll show you,_

_All the moves like Jagger,_

_I've got the moves like Jagger,_

_I've got the moves like Jagger!"_

Patrick sang, with a smirk, _"I don't need to try to control!"_

_"Look into my eyes and I'll own you,_ " Robin swaying her hips, as she threw her arm around his neck and pulled him in close before she shoved his away with the side of her hip. She waltzed away to the other side of the stage and they sang the next lines. 

_With the moves like Jagger,_

_I've got the moves like Jagger,_

_I've got the moves like Jagger!"_

Patrick made a 'come here' gesture with his hand, as he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively at Robin. 

Robin grinned. " _So watch and learn,_

_I won't show you twice,_

_Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right,_

_But if I share my secret,_

_You're going have to keep it,_

_Nobody else can see this!"_ Robin closed the space between them, and wrapped an around his neck while he placed his hand on her waist. It was a dance reminiscent of a tango, with a little bit of hiphop flare thrown in as they wrapped up the song. 

_"And it goes like this,_

_Take me by tongue,_

_And I'll know you,_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk,_

_And I'll show you!_

_I don't need to try to control you,_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you._

_With them moves like Jagger,_

_I've got the moves like Jagger,_

_I've got the moves like Jagger!"_

With the last beat of the song, Patrick tilted Robin back and held her fast by the waist before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips. The spotlight went back indicating the end of the performance, and Elizabeth was on her feet cheering for her friends. Jason was on his feet, clapping. The whole room was deafened by the sound of cheers, and as the curtain fell back down, Lucy came back up in a different dress. This was a golden mermaid cut dress that highlighted her tan skin and her curves. 

"Whew! What a hot start to our Nurses Ball, am I right?" Lucy smiled when she got a couple of cheers. "Now our next act is…" Spinelli came rushing in, a bit late and took a chair at Jason and Elizabeth's table. He appeared a bit downtrodden, and out of breath as if in a rush. 

"Hey, Spinelli," Elizabeth smiled. 

"Hello, Loyal One," Spinelli took a chair, with an enthusiast grin on his face. "Uh, the little grasshopper and the prodigal one are in the loving care of the Most Maternal one under the watchful eye of the Guardian. They said to have a good time." The little grasshopper was Cameron, whom Spinelli had taken under his wing. Jake was the prodigal one, the Guardian was Francis Corelli who came back to Port Charles when Jason asked him to guard his family and the Most Maternal One was Audrey. While her grandmother would never approve of Jason's job, she had accepted that he was a good man in spite of that and made Elizabeth happy while loving their boys to pieces. Her support had helped Elizabeth face many attacks. Particularly at the hospital. After several years of retirement Audrey had started part time at the hospital as a consultant and teacher to the new nurses, and also to keep Monica off of Elizabeth's case with the help of Epiphany. Jason had found a new respect for the older woman. 

"That's good," Jason commented. 

Elizabeth nodded, then tilted her head to the side. "Where is Nadine? I thought she was going to be your date tonight?" She inquired, as Lucy came back on stage to announce the next act. It was a hip hop dance routine to the song, "Like a G6" by Far East Movement. 

"The Nightingale was indeed to be my date, but sadly, the Mother Dearest put her on the schedule," Spinelli stated, with a heavy sigh. 

"Wait…Monica put Nadine on the schedule?" Elizabeth asked, her brows furrowed. "But all the shifts were covered, I know because Epiphany and I made sure the hospital wouldn't be understaffed during the Nurses Ball just in case. There was no need to put Nadine back on the rotation, there were others who were willing to work." 

"The Jackal thinks…" Spinelli sighed. "That is was his fault." 

"How is it your fault?" Jason asked, frowning. 

"I think that the Not So Good Doctor put the Lovely One back on the schedule because she was my date," Spinelli explained, running his hands through his hair. "The Jackal went to give flowers as a symbol of his love and affection, and then Stone Cold's mother changed the shifts." 

"Oh, Spinelli," Elizabeth looked at him, sadly. 

"It's not Fair Elizabeth, not Stone Cold's fault," Spinelli hurriedly told them. "The Nightingale and the Jackal do not blame you. We know that…it's just her way of being petty because she has been poisoned by the Fallen Goddess's evil whispers." 

"Still it's not fair for Monica to treat you or Nadine like that," Jason stated, firmly. "After this is all over, I will go talk to her. It's been a long time coming and I should have done it sooner." 

Elizabeth squeezed his hand underneath the table. Jason considered Monica his mother even though since his accident they had never been particularly close, but he still cared. After reeling from the lose of Alan, it had made Emily's much devastating for Monica and she blamed Jason. Shortly after Sam had suddenly became attached at the hip with Monica, and Monica's attitude towards Elizabeth had became artic. It was obvious she was being manipulated, but what Sam intended neither Jason or Elizabeth didn't know. But it still was a source of pain that Sam had so easily poisoned someone Jason cared about. 

"Thank you, Stone Cold," Spinelli gave a hesitant smile. "It means a lot that you would do such for the Jackal." 

"Your family, Spinelli," Elizabeth gave him an encouraging smile. "No matter what we will always have your back," she told him, sincerely. 

"And I will do the same for the both of you, Maternal One," Spinelli smiled broadly. 

"We know you will, Spinelli," Jason smiled, lightly. Though he may not always say it, he considered Spinelli a little brother to him and he was an important part of his life. Spinelli never judged him, and had been genuinely happy when he stepped up to claim his children and Elizabeth. It proved to him that Spinelli was his true best friend, though others tried to claim that title. 

"The dance number is almost done then Mac will be on. I have to go back stage, and get ready because I'm on after that," Elizabeth twisted around to tell Jason, a bit of nervousness in her voice. Performing had come naturally to her when she was younger, but it had been such a long time since she had done anything like this and to be honest she was a little nervous. Jason reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before he leaned in pressing a kiss to her lips, a quick kiss for encouragement. He felt Elizabeth smile against his lips before she returned it gently, and all too soon did she have to pull away. She rose up out of her chair, and Jason watched her walk around all the tables and head back stage. 

"I'll be back," Jason said, as soon as Elizabeth was out of sight. He had a few calls to make, particularly one to Audrey to see if she could keep the kids for tonight because with all the running around to get Nurses Ball ready, Jason and Elizabeth barely had any time to themselves. It was time they had a quiet night with nothing to occupy them but each other. He nodded to security as he walked out the doors, and he stood out in the hallway making his calls. It took only five minutes, and Audrey was more than happy to keep the boys overnight. He shut his cellphone, and then the hairs on the back of his neck rose. 

He turned around to find Sonny standing there behind him, his hands shoved into his pants pockets. "What do you want, Sonny?" Jason demanded, his tone short and sharp. 

"I saw you come out here, and I just wanted…wanted to come and apology," Sonny ran his thumb across his chin right underneath his lower lip, as he looked up at Jason who stared stoically down at him. "For Claudia," he elaborated, after a moment and his hand dropped to his side. "She shouldn't have said that to Elizabeth. It won't happen again." 

"You can't make that promise, Sonny," Jason told him, flatly. "No matter how many times you reign Claudia in, she comes back twice as furious. She is lucky that it just ended at words. It could have easily ended worse." 

"You wouldn't hurt a woman," Sonny said, after a moment, his eyes squinted in confusion. 

"I never said I would be the one to hurt her," Jason stated, his hands folded behind his back. He fought the urge to shift, because he honestly did not want anything to do with Sonny. Sonny was impulsive, which was an Achilles heel to someone who craved power like he did. He could barely control his people, he could barely keep Claudia in check, and sometimes Jason wondered who was really pulling the strings in Sonny's organization. "Elizabeth can hold her own. You know that." 

"I know that," Sonny nodded. "She's a lot stronger than people give her credit for." 

Jason stared at him, silently. "How did Claudia know about Elizabeth's past?" He asked, after taking a deep breath. He knew that Sonny was trying to stay in control, and there had been a hard kept peace between them. However, he didn't put it past Claudia not to try something. Especially to Elizabeth and his family. 

Sonny grimaced, and let out a hefty sigh. "There was a folder on Elizabeth. About her background, in detail that Claudia most likely read," he admitted, and prepared himself for the reaction he would receive because he knew it wouldn't be a pleasant one. 

Jason's eyes were like blue fire as he glowered down at Sonny, part of his filled with disbelief. "I thought we had an understanding. We agreed that women, and children were off limits, Sonny," Jason's voice rose as he felt as a burst of anger rushed through him. 

"It was before I took over," Sonny defended himself. "I destroyed the files once I was in charge, I swear. I didn't even know Claudia had even knew about that file or had even read it. Not until tonight, Jason, I swear." 

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Jason challenged. 

"Yes!" Sonny nearly threw his hands in the air. Behind him the door opened, and Carly stepped outside the door. She paused, looking between the two of them. She had seen both of them leave the party and knew this was her chance. She had always been able to plant seeds of doubt in Jason's head, especially with Sonny's help. It was sad sometimes how easily Sonny was manipulated, but he had his attributes. 

"What's going on?" Carly inquired. She would play on history, maybe even use Michael because that had worked before. 

"It's nothing," Jason stated, flatly. 

"It doesn't look like nothing," Carly crossed her arms over her chest, and she gave them both a stern look. "This is ridiculous," she declared, firmly. "You two were friends, like brothers! You shouldn't be fighting like this! How can you just throw it away for-" 

"Carly," Jason said, sharply. 

Carly's jaw snapped shut with a satisfying click. 

"Stop sticking your nose where it does not belong," Jason glared, and stepped around her to go back inside. He hoped he hadn't missed Elizabeth up on stage. 

Carly watched him go, and fury rose up in her chest. She couldn't believe this. She could not believe that her life had come to this. Jason barely acknowledged her existence, or gave her the time of day. It was all Elizabeth's fault. She rounded on Sonny with her self righteous anger. "How could you let this happen? She is stealing him from us Sonny!" 

Sonny gave her a flat look. 

"Saint Elizabeth," Carly said, with disgust. "She is shoving us out of his life! For the last three years, inch by inch she has been replacing us in Jason's life! If she has her way we'll be nothing, but a memory to Jason!" 

Sonny gave a light laugh, shaking his head side to side. He should be appalled at her gall, but after years with Carly nothing she did surprised him anymore. "You know what is amazing, Carly? Is how you rewrite history to suit your own views especially when it comes to Jason," Sonny told her, with a smile on his face that was far from happy. 

"What the hell is that supposed to me?" Carly demanded. 

"It means that Elizabeth didn't shove us out of Jason's life," Sonny stated, feeling tired and worn down. "We did that all on our own. Maybe if we had just accepted Jason's choices like real friends are supposed to do, and let him be happy we wouldn't be here stuck on the outside, but we didn't. Now, we made our beds, and now we are going to have to lie in them." He walked back into the party leaving a stunned Carly standing there. 

A moment later she snapped out of her disbelief, and she practically snarled. "To hell I will," Carly stated, fiercely. "I got that twit out of Jason's life once, I can do it again. And I know the perfect way how." 

* * *

Elizabeth was backstage getting ready. Her part was relatively small because Epiphany was the better singer by far, though Elizabeth could carry a tune if she had to. She smoothed out her white dress, it was a Greek goddess style with one shoulder and intricate golden bead work that wrapped around just underneath her breast. She had finished touching up her make up when she heard someone walking behind her, and she thought it was Epiphany. "Are you ready, Ep-" Elizabeth gasped horrified, and took a step back knocking back into the vanity. 

"Well, don't you look like an angel," Anthony Zacharra mused out loud, with an eerily smile on his face as he stood there with his hands clasped in front of him. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated, and always answered. :D


End file.
